The Beginning: Alternate Story
by ichied.luv01
Summary: Before there was The 'Teen Titans', there was just... Robin...
1. Chapter 1

**Ichi-ed & leKikyo.tink**: "Sorry 'bout this guys, but I had an idea in my head while watching 'Batman and Robin' (George Clooney is a hottie), and I just had to get it down on paper… I'm not sure I'm going to add another chapter because sadly enough, I do not own Teen Titans and therefore do not know much about it. I have watched the show a few times though okay, so don't get me wrong. K, well, heres chappy one…"

_**The Beginning- Alternate Story**_

_Chapter: Introduction_

-…- Bruce Wayne Mansion -…-

"Alfred?" Robin walked through the darkness of the mansion, running his fingers across the hall table, through the dust that had accumulated over the very lonely years in the mansion. "Alfred?" Robin called again, is voice echoing.

"Yes sir?" Alfred appeared right in front of Robin.

"This house is filthy." Robin said. "Would this house be filthy is Wayne were here?"

"I'm sorry, Master Robin." Alfred told him with sad eyes. "I just can't move the way I once could. I hope that's not a problem for you."

"A problem for me?" Robin adjusted his mask on his face and crossed his arms. "If it wasn't a problem would I have even bothered to tell you about it?" he shook his head. "I know you're old, Alfred. Jesus, we're all going to be old one day and crumble beneath the lifelessness of earth's remains." He shook his head. "Just- if you need help, then hire a maid, okay?" he walked past Alfred, almost seeming infuriated for no reason and went immediately to his room.

_The Next Day: At School_

News of Robin wanting a maid had spread quickly around the school that half the girls signed up just because they wanted to be in the same house as him. They'd just only heard stories of him and had no idea what he was really like, but for some reason, being in the same house as him would immediately spark their flame.

A young, blond girl with a skinny figure walked over to the bulletin board in the hallway. She read over the paper that was requesting help for the Bruce Wayne mansion and shook her head. Unlike all of the other teenage girls who were drooling over the flyer like a pack of wild hyenas, young Barbara Wilson no longer had a family. Her parents had died years ago and unfortunately for her, she was an only child. Maybe working somewhere would give her a sense of belonging. She folded the out of shape piece of paper and put it into the pocket of her too- small skirt. She'd go there immediately after school.

_After_ _School_:

Barbara was more frightened than she could've expected as she made her way through the bushes that hadn't been cut in what seemed like forever. Finding her way to the front door of the mansion was scarier than searching for a way out of a maze. She stepped up to the large brown doors and knocked as hard as she could.

"A place this old wouldn't have a doorbell would it?" She shook her head and knocked again. Waiting patiently was her forte. She'd learned how to be patient when her parents argued all the time. She had a nice, calm temper… but could get down and dirty when she needed to.

She looked around, wishing there was something she could do to get from outside. It was daylight out and still gave her the creeps. Barbara sighed and instead of knocking again like she should have, she pushed at the door, hoping it would be unlocked. To her surprise, it was open. It squeaked loudly as if to be screaming out. The mansion was dark… darker than any other place Barbara had seen. It reminded her of the mansion on "Beauty and the Beast" and the thought made her laugh.

"Hope I don't find any enchanted candlesticks or teapots anywhere." She whispered as she continued on slowly through the mansion. The door slammed behind her, but since she had seen scary movies all too much, it didn't frighten her at all.

"Hello?" she called. She pulled the bent up flyer out of her pocket and read over it. "I'm in the right place, right? I mean, I just moved here and I'm new around town, so I wouldn't know if I'm in the right place." She shook her head. "I'm talking to myself aren't I?"

"No, I don't think you are." Came a soft voice.

Barbara looked around searching for a face in the darkness, but all she could see was… darkness. She went on:

"Well, I got your flyer." She said. "For the maid service… yeah and I'm here for- I guess an interview- or something… I don't know."

"An interview?" the voice came again.

"Yeah, I'm Barbara Wilson… I uh, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Do you have to repeat everything I ask?" Barbara asked him. "Yeah, what's your name?"

"Robin."

"Robin." Barbara said. "Right, you are Robin." She shook her head. "Duh. Well, anyway, like are you going to come down and talk to me?"

Barbara couldn't see where he was of course. He always wore all black except for his uniform and was completely camouflaged with the night. He hung upside down from the gargoyle that was posted up in the hall to give the mansion a sense of mysteriousness.

"Why can't we talk from where we are?" Robin asked.

"Because I can't see your face." Barbara told him. "And I'd like to look into your eyes when I talk to you. You know, I don't think your as mysterious as everyone else thinks you are." He shook his head. "I think you just like to be alone… but you cant be alone forever, you know."

"Master Robin?" Alfred called. "Is that you?"

"And why can't I?" Robin asked Barbara.

"Well, everyone needs a friend sometimes don't they?" Barbara searched around the mansion, still trying to find out where he was. She had skimmed over him at least three times without realizing he was there.

"Master Robin?" Alfred called.

"Right here, Alfred!" Robin called.

"Did you say Alfred?" Barbara turned just in time to see her uncle walking towards her, holding a tray of what looked like delicious food. She ran over to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Barbara!" Alfred said, happily. "What a nice surprise to see you here. What ever brings you this way, dear?"

"Just moved back out with the school. We rented a little boarding house down by the fountain and well, here I am. I didn't know you lived here."

"He works here." Robin jumped down from the gargoyle and shoved his hands angrily into his pockets as he walked towards Alfred and Barbara. "You're hired." He said, walking up the main stairs wanting to get in his room as fast as he could. "Alfred could use some family around this treacherous hell chamber."

"Sir, what about your dinner?" Alfred asked.

"Not really hungry." He disappeared into the darkness. The sound of his shoes faded away as he got farther and farther away from Alfred and Barbara.

"Oh, what a magnificent surprise." Alfred said. "You're going to feel right at home here, Barbara. Right at home."

**Ichi-ed & leKikyo.tink** : "Not very good, but like I said, it was just an idea that I thought of. I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter or not though, so. R&R, I guess."


	2. School Boy

Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_The Wayne Mansion 7:35 AM_

"And in later news..."

The TV sounded loudly through the dark living room. The blond newscaster was going on about some stolen goods down in town and how the culprit hadn't been captured or identified. Barbara walked through the living room, smiled at Alfred- who was dusting off the mantelpiece- and continued on towards the wide, large staircase, leading upstairs. She headed up the stairs- wearing her school uniform- and carrying a tray of breakfast in her hands. She had made the breakfast especially for Robin, but hadn't tasted the food herself. She wasn't a very good cook. She walked down the dark, silent halls, hoping not to fall. She had never been in a place so dark.

When Barbara got to Robin's door, she stopped and contemplated whether or not she should go in. She didn't bother knocking, because she knew that he was probably still asleep and plus her hands were full anyways. She moved the tray to one hand and turned the cold, golden knob slowly. She pushed the door open and entered into the silent room. Her heart was racing for a reason that she didn't understand and she felt more nervous than she had when she first arrived two days ago.

Barbara closed the door behind her and sat the tray of breakfast down on the nightstand behind Robin's bed. She walked over to the curtain, her ballet flats, patting on the floor as she walked. She grabbed a hold to the dusty, black curtains and pulled them open. The bright son gathered into the room like a swarm of bees gathering into the hive after a day of hard work. Robin squirmed in his bed, covering his arms over his eyes.

"Hey! What're you doing?!" he asked.

"Breakfast." Barbara walked back over to Robin's bed and sat down. Robin pulled the green and red striped blanket up and over his head to block the sunlight.

"Robin!" Barbara said, pulling the blanket off, forcefully and throwing it aside. "It's time for school, you know?"

"What makes you think I'm going to school?" Robin asked with his eyes closed. He searched around the bed with his hands, looking for the blanket, but he couldn't find it. He rolled up in a ball, blocking the light with his arms.

Barbara poked out her lips and pulled at him. "Brought you some orange juice." She said.

"Hate orange juice!" Robin pulled away from her as she pulled at him.

"Good, because I brought you some apple juice just in case you didn't want the orange juice and i happen to know that apple juice is your favorite. And I made you some toast, which is probably soggy now from the jelly and butter... but I brought up some cereal just in case the toast got soggy... aaaaand... I ironed your uniform."

"I'm not going to fight today?"

"I'm talking about for school!" She said angrily, lowering her eyebrows. "Get up! This depression behavior has got to stop!"

"You sound like..." Robin's eyes shot open. He sighed and rubbed his fingers through his messy hair. "Fine! I'm up." he adjusted his mask on his face.

"Do you ever take this off?" Barbara reached for the mask, but Robin slapped her hands away.

"Don't touch the mask." he said in that soothing voice that Barbara liked so much.

"Fine." Barbara smiled. She reached over and grabbed the tray of food. She handed it to Robin.

"I thought you said it was cereal." Robin said, examining the unusual looking food on the plate.

"I lied because i thought you might wake up. I know that you like cereal."

"Stop saying what you know about me. You're scaring me." He messed around with the food with the thin fork. "What is it?"

"Pancakes and hash browns."

"Where are the pancakes?" Robin asked. "This lump of lard?"

"What?"

"I mean this _delicious treat of... deliciousness_?" he forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Barbara smiled. She snatched the fork from him and pushed a gross amount of pancake slush onto it. She shoved it into Robin's mouth. His face turned a sour green.

"Enjoy!" Barbara jumped up. "I'm going to get your uniform ready for you." she rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Robin spat the food out onto the floor. He scrubbed his tongue down with his white shirt.

_7:55 AM_

Barbara walked into the hallway carrying to book bags in her hands. Robin was standing at the door, holding a pair of keys in his hands and looking out of the window as if to be looking at something in the distance. Barbara couldn't help, but stare at him. He was gorgeous. Wearing black pants with a white shirt and green jacket. His boots had metal souls and edges for what Barbara guessed was protection. She could tell that he hadn't brushed his messy black hair and as he put on a black jacket over his green one, he noticed Barbara staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"That's not the school uniform." Barbara smiled, walking over to him.

"Well, do you know what the school can do with their uniforms? They can shove them up their-"

"Master Robin?" Alfred appeared in the hallway. "Going somewhere?"

"School." Barbara smiled, running over to her uncle.

"Is it so?" Alfred asked.

"Sure is." Barbara kissed his cheek and then rushed past Robin out the door.

"Very well, I suppose." Alfred said. "Going to be rather lonely without you, Master Robin."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't my idea so..."

"Robin!" Barbara called. "We're going to be late."

"See ya, Alfred."

"Splendid."

Robin closed the door and walked tiredly over to his motorcycle where Barbara was waiting. The red, green, and yellow motorcycle sparkled in the sunlight. He climbed on and started it up.

"Get on." he told Barbara.

"Excuse me?"

"Get your ass on the motorcycle." Robin said, pulling his helmet from the handles and handed it to her.

Barbara smiled, deeply as she placed the helmet over her head and buckled it. She climbed on the back of the motorcycle and waited.

"Jesus." Robin sighed. "Must I do everything?" he grabbed Barbara's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "Hold on." he said, making the motorcycle roar through the sounds of outside in the morning. He pressed his foot down on the gas petal and sped off into the distance. Barbara hugged him tightly. It's not that she had never been on a motorcycle before. She just had never been on a motorcycle with ROBIN. This was going to be an exciting ride.


	3. Cyborg and VidFreak

Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_Boarding School_

Robin pulled up at the school and looked around at all of the watchful eyes as he did. There were so many teenagers there. Robin was always stuck up in the mansion so he wasn't used to seeing so many people around unless he was saving their loves as he fought off monstrous beasts. Even _that_ was something that he hadn't done in a long time. After putting his bike up and tying it up so that it was safe, he followed after Barbara in the school. The last time he'd been at the school was a few months ago. He was sure he was behind on so many things, but he didn't care. He continued to follow after Barbara, not even remembering what his classes were. That was when Robin noticed someone down a dead- end hall.

She was a pale, thin girl at her locker- dressed in baggy pants and a tight dark blue sweater. Her hair was black with streaks of purple going through it and covered over her face. There was something about her that made Robin wonder. What was her story?

"Robin?" Barbara grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "That's Ray." She said. "No one likes to go near her. She's weird. Anyway, i took it upon myself to call the school yesterday and find out what your classes were. They said they'd give you a fresh start. First class..." she stopped at a door. "English." then she pushed Robin inside and waved goodbye to him before she went off on her way.

A few seconds later the girl that Barbara had called Ray walked into the class. She sat down at a desk in the back of the class room. Robin sat down in the corner of the class. Just as the bell was ringing, the teacher walked into the classroom. She was holding a stack of notebooks in her hands. She looked angry.

"English." she said, not even looking up at the class room full of students. "Is that what I teach? Because I don't think it is. I took your English quiz journals home and it turns out that you guys are learning... uhm- what's the word I'm looking for here? Oh yeah... NOTHING! You're learning nothing. It's like I teach for my health. So today... I've decided to give you all a writing assignment and I want you to answer this question. If I weren't in eleventh grade getting my education to be something better than what I was, what would I be doing?"

"Sitting at home playing video games." Robin said, lowly, scratching his pencil against his desk.

"Excuse me, young man?" the teacher looked at him. "What was that? Oh! Robin, right?"

The entire class turned and looked at Robin when they heard the name. The class filled up with whispering and gossiping immediately.

"That would be correct." Robin said, adjusting his mask comfortably over his eyes.

"Is that what you do?" the teacher asked, Robin. "Sit at home and play video games all day in your big, huge mansion wondering what to do next.'Oh yeah, I'll go eat some ice cream and watch useless cartoons so i can drain my brain."

"No, sometimes I leave my _big, huge mansion_ to save Gotham City." Robin said. "To save you... your precious school... and every student in it."

"That doesn't make you any better than any of us, man." someone said.

"I didn't hear anyone complaining about it before!" Robin stood up. "And just for the record..." he walked over to the door."That does make me better than you." he walked out of the classroom. He didn't want to be in that stupid school anyway. Why had he let Barbara convince him to go there in the first place? He hurried outside to his motorcycle, jumped on it and sped off. Maybe he'd go down to the pizza shack and play a few games.

_At the Pizza Shack_

Robin had changed his mind about playing games. He didn't feel like playing anything. He couldn't help but think about him... BATMAN. What could he have done to stop him? There was nothing. He shook his head as he played with the straw that was poking out of his soda.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from around the corner. Screams shot out from what seemed like all directions. Robin jumped up and sprinted around the corner, leaving his motorcycle behind. He could see smoke rising from the video store and hurried over to it to see what was going on. There was a short, chubby man with a hotdog in one hand and some kind of controller in the other. He was laughing hysterically at all of the people running out of the video store. Robin disappeared down the alley next to the store to find away inside without the man seeing him. The man walked back inside of the store.

Robin watched from the corner of the room. There was some kind of metal object on the man's rusty jacket on his back. It looked like a small computer of some sort. Robin could bet that it was some kind of device that the man used for control.

"Hahaha!" the man shouted. "This is my time!" his face appeared on all of the screens in the video store. "I'm going to take control of Gotham City! Then... the world!" he laughed again and then stuffed the hotdog in his mouth like a wild animal.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to chew with your mouth closed?" Robin stepped from behind a row stand of videos and DVD's.

"Robin!" the man turned to him, his blond hair trailing behind him. "I should've known I would see you here!"

"Huh?" Robin crossed his arms. "Then you must also know that you're about to get every last inch of your ass kicked right?"

"Hahaha! A joker!"

"No, I put him away a long, long time ago!" Robin pulled out his metal rod from his belt. The hard rod spread out longer than his legs. He swirled it between his fingers and then pointed it at the man. "Play time is over, computer geek!"

"Hey!" the man shouted. "No one calls me that!" he pulled some remote control out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. The computer screens turned red and long, silver wires popped out of them towards Robin.

Robin flipped back to avoid the long wires, but when he went to flip again, a wire wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the air. They threw him up against the wall and he fell to the floor.

"Your time is up, Robin." the man pressed more buttons. "It's about time someone taught you how to butt out of other people's business."

The buttons that he pressed were in control of the manikin dolls of movie figures that were posted around the store. The robot like manikins moved towards Robin quickly. He jumped to his feet knowing that he had to fight them off. There were five of them so he could take them hands down and blind folded.

The lame man laughed as he watched Robin fight.

"Hey, Vidfreak!" there came a deep voice.

The man turned towards the voice and was immediately knocked to the ground by a bright, blue laser of some kind. Robin finished handling the last manikin. He spun his rod into the air until it was shrunk back battery size and then turned to the person that had helped him. He was shocked by what he saw. A dark skinned teenager, whose body was half robot or something like that. The boy was way bigger than Robin, he could admit that.

Robin walked over to the lunatic that. "So..." he bent down to him."Write me from prison okay?" he stood up and walked over to the boy that had helped him.

"Thanks, I guess." he said. "I didn't need your help."

"Yes you did." the boy said.

"No, I didn't."

The boy held out his hand. "I'm, Cyborg." he said. "Nice to meet you."

Robin shook his hand. "Robin." he said. "Thanks for the help." he could hear the sirens outside. Police stormed into the video store. They were always late.

"Its better with a partner, right?" the boy named Cyborg asked.

"I work alone." Robin said.

"You didn't use to."

Robin turned to him. "What?"

"Batman."

"Don't ever speak of him in my presence!" Robin exploded. "Ever!"

"Sorry man." Cyborg said put his hands up in defense. "I'm just saying."

"Whatever." Robin turned and continued out of the store. "Make sure they lock the punk up."

"Does that mean we're partners?"

"No!"

"Good! See you around then! Whenever there's trouble!"

"Don't bother!" Robin shouted.

"Alright, partner!" Cyborg smiled happily with his eyes glowing. "Great!"


	4. Robin and Raven

Chapter 4

* * *

Raven

**_At the Wayne Mansion_**

Robin paced back and forth through the mansion. It all seemed so different to him now. It was so dark. What was he supposed to do in that mansion alone? All he had was Alfred and Barbara... Alfred was old and Barbara was a female. There was just no way to compare. He walked over to the couch and sat down, staring at the dusty unused television in front of him. He hadn't watched television in a long time. He sat back on the comfy cushions of the couch and thought about maybe going to school.

The only reason he had to go was to talk to that strange girl he'd saw the other day. Barbara had called her Ray. Who was she anyways? Robin felt so connected to her in a way that he didn't understand. He decided against going to school. He reached for the remote, grabbed it and clicked on the TV. The news was on. The blond newscaster was wearing a red outfit today. Robin listened.

"Breaking News..." the woman's sweet voice surrounded the living room."There was a breach down at the Gotham Jewelry Shop earlier this morning. Now the man was said to be at least six feet tall and traveling along with something that looked like a statue of some sort that stood about eight or nine feet tall.

"Cinder." Robin said, aside. He jumped to his feet and grabbed up his green hoodie from the coat rack by the door. "Alfred, I'm going out!"

Alfred appeared in the hall holding a tray of food. "You haven't had your breakfast, sir." he said.

"Save it for me." Robin told him. "Oh and while I'm out, can you get in contact with a uhm- what was his name- Cyborg?"

"I'll do my best, Master Robin."

"Thanks, Al."

Robin grabbed up his keys and headed out of the door. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped off. Alfred watched him from the door. In a matter of minutes, Robin arrived at a warehouse that wasn't that far from the jewelry shopped that had been robbed earlier. Robin sent his cycle home thinking that after he was finished with the criminals, he could walk home. It _was_ a beautiful night after all.

**_At the Old Abandoned Car Warehouse_**

Robin climbed up the side of the building like some kind of spider and found an entrance on the roof.

The warehouse was dark, quiet. Robin was starting to wonder whether anyone was there or not. He climbed through the pipes and wires on the ceiling like a bug until he heard a thudding noise and then a clacking noise coming from another room. He made his way there, making sure to keep silent like he always did. He could see what looked like a large pile of rocks over in the corner of the small room. The boy that the authorities mentioned they had seen on footage in the jewelry store was actually a female. Her long hair was hanging over her shoulders as she sat on the floor and sorted through the jewelry she had taken.

"It's like taking a lollipop from a baby." she said, smiling and picking up what looked like a cat collar. She tied it around her neck and smiled at her broken image in a piece tinted glass. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and then stood up. She was wearing a black mask that was coated with diamonds around the edges.

"Hey, Cinderblock." she smiled as she walked over to him. Robin could see what looked like tail coming from the back of her pants. He could tell that it was made up of some kind of wire and rubbed like a whip and the top of it was coated with diamond. This girl sure did like diamonds.

"Thanks for your help." she told the large statue of rocks. "I appreciate it." she handed over a bag that was stuffed with jewelry.

"There isn't much he can do with that." Robin said.

The female turned around and looked through the darkness of the warehouse. She smiled when she spotted Robin. Robin was surprised that she was even able to see him at all.

"The bird." the woman smiled. "Apart of my food chain." She ran and jumped into the air, grabbing a hold to a pipe and making her way over to Robin. She wrapped her arms around him. "Sexier than they say." she laughed.

"Get off!" He pushed her away and she tumbled over and fell to her feet. Robin jumped down and ran towards her with his rod out in his hands. The female grabbed a hold of the whip that was connected to the back of her pants and whipped it towards Robin. It wrapped around the rod. She jerked at the whip and the force knocked pulled Robin towards her. He bumped into her and they both fell up against the wall.

"The name's Kitty." the girl said. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Robin grabbed a hold of her whip and pulled it away from her. "Charmed, I'm sure." he said, flipping back and jumping up into the pipes and wires.

"You sure do like hiding up there don't you?" Kitty smiled. "Don't like to be seen?"

"That's not it." Robin said. "Just don't like to see your ugly, beady eyes looking at me."

"Now, you've just pissed me off." Kitty said, crossing her arms angrily. "Cinderblock, kill him!"

"Cinderblock!" Cinderblock jumped up. He raised his hands into the air and then brought them down against the ground with amazing force. The impact caused the entire warehouse to shake intensely. Robin was knocked from the ceiling to the floor. Kitty walked over to him. She placed her foot on his chest. The hard heel pressed down into his chest.

"This yours?" she asked holding on to his rod. She raised it above her. "It's about time for my meal anyways."

Robin grabbed her foot and flipped her over. She fell to the floor. Robin flipped to his feet. He grabbed his rod from Kitty and twirled it around in his hands. He pointed it in her face, while she was on the floor.

"Temper- temper, dude." Kitty said, thrusting her hands in the air. "I surrender!"

"Good."

"But he doesn't." Kitty pointed to Cinderblock, who was now standing behind Robin and breathing hard.

"Me- want- bird." Cinderblock said, pounding his chest like a gorilla. He wrapped his large stone hands around Robin's body and lifted him into the air, squeezing him hard. He threw him up against the wall. Robin fell tot eh floor dropping his rod as he did. Cinderblock ran over to him. Robin pulled a small yellow and green metal ball from his belt and threw it towards cinderblock. It exploded when it hit him and cinderblock fell back to the floor. He slid back up against the wall.

The impact knocked a bunch of pipes and wires loose from the ceiling. Robin rolled out of the way to avoid them. Cinderblock shook his head, immediately regaining his conscious and strength. He jumped up and grabbed a bunch of pipes from the ceiling; water and smoke surrounded the warehouse quickly. Robin noticed that Kitty had disappeared with jewelry.

"Damn!" he said, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his rod, but didn't notice the pipes coming towards him. His reflexes were fast though and so he was able to block off the pipes that were headed towards him with full speed. One of the pipes broke through the strength of the spinning rod and hit Robin on the side of his face. He fell to the wet floor.

"Cinderblock!" Cinderblock ran towards him with his fists in the air.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" came a female voice. Robin was half unconscious so he didn't really know what was going on. He was fighting off the urge to close his eyes.

All he could see was that Cinderblock's feet were stuck where they were and there was some kind of black, glowing force filed of come sort covering them. That same force was picking up loose pipes and tying them around a large Cinderblock. Robin saw a thin girl wearing a sexy black outfit with a dark blue cape walking towards Cinderblock. Her boots splashed in the puddles of water as she walked. And though her face was hidden from the shadow of her hood, Robin found something very familiar in the girl. He could no longer fight the urge to close his eyes and so he did...

The girl walked over to him and bent down to him.

* * *

**IchiEd:-) I'm trying to do more with this story so it won't seem so much like the actual Teen Titans series was… So… R&R if you want to…**


	5. Raven in the Mansion

Raven in the Mansion

Raven in the Mansion

**The Bruce Wayne Mansion**

Barbara was pacing back and forth outside of Robin's room with her hands behind her back. She kept looking over at the girl that was leaning up against the wall. The girl had her hood on her head so the shadow hid everything, but her sparkling eyes. She looked away from Barbara when Barbara looked at her. Barbara sighed and straightened out her uniform skirt.

She walked over to the girl with her hands on her hips. "Don't I know you?" she asked.

"I don't think so." the girl told her.

"Yeah, I do." Barbara insisted. She shook her finger in the girl's face. "You're the girl I know from school."

"No? Or walk past everyday? Because if that's who you think I am, you're wrong."

"Ray is your name."

"Raven."

"Wow, I knew I was right." Barbara ran her fingers through her long, blond hair. "Why were you at that warehouse anyway?"

"You almost make it seem like that was your business or something."

"No, I was just wondering why you were at the warehouse... and dressed like that... and why Robin is now hurt... AND YOU'RE NOT!!"

"Just tell him that I stopped by." Raven said as she turned to walk away.

Alfred stepped out of Robin's room into the hallway. He closed the door behind him. "Master Robin will be just fine. He is asleep now, but asks that miss..."

"Apparently her name is _Raven."_ Barbara told her uncle.

"Yes, Raven. He asks that you be here when he awakes."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I do not know, miss. Would you like me to give him a message for you?"

"Uhm-"

"I can call you a car home."

"Don't really have one at the moment." Raven lowered her head and stared at her feet. "I guess I can stay."

"Very well. Is there something that I can get you, madam?"

"No... uhm... thank you?"

"Very well." Alfred continued on down the hall. "Follow me. I insist you stay in the sitting area until Master Robin regains consciousness."

Raven followed after Alfred. She didn't know what it was that made her stay after she helped Robin back to the mansion. She felt connected to him in more way than one, but her feelings weren't usually in her control so she didn't know what it was that was making her react the way she had. Alfred led her into the living room.

Raven listened as Barbara talked with Alfred in the hallway.

"Keep her away from Robin." Barbara said with her arms crossed.

"Get back to school, darling." Alfred told her. "You have a lot of work to complete, I'm sure." he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm serious, uncle." Barbara sighed. "We don't even know her."

"Robin can take care of himself, Barbara."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"He was trained by the best."

"And look where Batman is now."

"Enough." Alfred said.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't trust this girl. She's always acting all weird at school and stuff. I don't trust her."

"I'll keep an eye on Robin."

"No, keep your eyes on her, Uncle."

Alfred chuckled. "Will do. Now get back to school, darling."

Barbara hurried out of the door, closing it behind her. Alfred continued on towards the stairs to be at Robin's aid. Raven sat up straight on the couch with her hands in her lap. It was awkward. She had never been in a place that big, besides school and she didn't know how to behave. She reached for the remote, but then drew back. She wasn't allowed to watch television where she used to live because of her powers. She didn't want anything bad to happen even though she believed that she had her powers under complete control now. Raven let out a sigh and sat back on the couch. She rubbed her hands down her face.

"Madam." Alfred appeared in the doorway of the sitting area. Raven looked over at him. She jumped to her feet.

"I must go out for medical supplies." he was fixing the scarf around him. He buttoned up his jacket. "Would you like me to get anything while I'm out?"

"Uh... no." Raven told him.

"Very well. Would you mind keeping a watchful eye on Master Robin for me then?"

"Not at all... I guess."

"Splendid." Alfred hurried out of the door. He wanted to get back before Robin awoke and noticed that he had left the house. Robin didn't like for Alfred to leave the house without an escort. It was too dangerous, he thought. Raven heard the door close after Alfred. She made her way to the staircase and headed up. The mansion was dim and a little cold. It didn't seem like a happy place. Raven turned down the hallway that she had been in before and made her way to Robin's room. She stopped outside of his door. Then she pushed the creaky door open and went inside- closing the door. She lit up the room with the same glowing light that Robin had seen in the warehouse.

Robin was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his head turned up towards the ceiling. Raven crept towards him. Her boots made low thuds on the wooden floor. She stopped at his bed and stared down at him. She wanted to know what the connection was between them. She sat down on the bed next to him. She stroked his hair... then moved her fingers down the side of his face... and ran her thumb across his smooth lips. She scooted closer to him and lay down next to him.

"Batman and Robin." she said. "I saw your pictures on the walls at school and even then I wondered what was so amazing about you. You're just a boy... a regular boy... Right?"

"What're you doing in here?"

Raven jumped out of the bed when she heard the deep voice coming from the doorway. She could see a small, red glow coming through the darkness.

She put her hands out in front of her... "Azareth, Metrion, Zenthos!"

**_IchiEd & LeKikyo.tink:-): I'm taking suggestions... I like to hear other people's ideas... especially since I'm not that great of a write like everyone else on FanFic..._**


	6. Nightmares Past

Chapter: Nightmares/ Past

**_Wayne Mansion_**

Cyborg was thrust back up against the wall by the incredible force that had stormed from Robin's room. Raven came running out of the room, her hands down to her sides. There was an angry look on her face.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she asked as if she was the keeper of the mansion and of Robin.

"Cyborg!" he said, rubbing his head. It felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks. He shook his head off and stood to his feet. "I got a phone call to come here. From an Alfred or something like that. Damn, what was that?" he rubbed his head again.

"Alfred?" Raven said. "Oh." She turned around and closed Robin's door so she was sure not to wake him. Then she turned back to Cyborg. "Sorry about that." she said. "Been a little off my game."

"Didn't seem that way to me." Cyborg said. He put his hand out. "So lets start over and get properly introduced. Cyborg… put'er there."

"Raven." She shook his hand. "So why did Alfred tell you to come here? Who are you anyway?" They both continued down the hall with one another, towards the sitting area.

"I'm Robin's partner."

"Really?"

"Well, not officially… but I will be soon."

"Partner, huh? Doesn't seem like the type that would… well… he doesn't seem like he could handle a partner at all. You're probably meant to be his sidekick."

"Yeah, right." Cyborg laughed. "The little shrimp would definitely be my sidekick." He laughed harder as if the funniest joke in the world had been made. Then he wiped a single tear away as he entered into the sitting room. Raven was close behind him. They were walking around as if they had lived there their entire lives.

Cyborg sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the table. Raven sat on the couch next to him.

"I wonder what they have to eat in this museum." Cyborg yawned. "Getting kind of tired too."

"Don't get too comfortable." Raven said. "You wont be here for long."

"Yeah, yeah." Cyborg picked up the remote from the table and clicked on the television. He flicked through the channel.

"Don't wake him up!" Raven said.

"The boy sleeps like a hibernating bear! Didn't you just see him up there? Nothing can wake him up!" he continued through the channels. He was going through them so fast that Raven could hardly see anything that was on. Everything was just a blur. She tried to snatch the remote from him, but he pulled away and accidentally pressed a red button at the top left corner of the remote.

The television screen went black and all of the mansion lights cut off. Silence crept through the house like secret wind.

"What's going on?" Cyborg whispered.

As soon as he finished the question a loud alarm sounded through the mansion. Bright, red lights flickered on and off. It was something that could only be seen in a movie.

"Security breach!" an operator's loud, calm voice also sounded through the house. It was much louder than the alarm was. "Security breach! Alert!"

"What the hell is that?" Cyborg asked.

"Security breach! Alert! Alert!"

Robin stirred in his bed. He could hear everything that was going on, but he wasn't able to wake himself up. He tossed and turned in his bed as the deep nightmare took affect. And he could remember the night so clearly in his head. He was fifteen years old…

The whirring and roaring of the fast car was loud as they rushed through the streets of Gotham. He could feel the blood all over him like he had just come back from a slaughterhouse. His eye was throbbing with intense pain.

"_Get us there faster!" Nicole Patterson, his best friend at the time, shouted. "Hold on, Dick!" _

"_Ah!" Robin shouted out in agonizing pain. "Where is Bruce?! Ah!"_

"_Lay back!" Nicole was pressing down on the red, bloody cloth that was covered over Robin's extreme wound._

"_Ah!" Robin shouted out louder. "Bruce!"_

"_He's not here!" Clark- the driver- yelled. "We're almost there!"_

_Robin's eyes grew heavy. He felt like he was no longer able to keep them open. The intense situation in the car was making his head hurt ever more than it already did. _

"_Hey!" Nicole shouted. "Keep your eyes open, Robin." Slapped his face gently. "Cant this damned car go any faster! Robin! Richard! Richard!"_

"_What's going on back there, Nick?"_

"_Robin!"_

Robin jerked up out of his deep sleep in a hot sweat. When he jumped up out of bed, he fell to the floor. He was ahead of his legs. The alarm sounded through the entire house and sent out a lower message through his room.

"Ow!" He said. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his belt from the chair, and headed down stairs. He wrapped the belt around him as he made his way downstairs. Raven and Cyborg were shocked when they saw Robin running into the sitting area.

"Security breach!" the operator sounded.

"Hm." Robin walked over to the remote and pressed in a bunch of numbers.

"Shutdown activation mode in affect." The operator said. "Shut down complete. Welcome, Mr. Wayne."

"Computer, restart lights and shut down back up security, please." Robin sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Lighting back on in five… four… three… two…"

The lights and television cut back on and Robin could see the worried look on Raven's face. He sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Back up security shut down complete." The operator said.

"Nothing." Raven shook her head.

"I wanted to talk to you…" Robin sat back on the couch. He looked at Cyborg. "Both of you."

A large smile curved across Cyborg's face and he threw his hand sin the air like a happy child on his birthday. "This is about the partnership isn't it?"

Robin chuckled. "Uh yeah, no." he shook his head. "No, its not. You see, I'm not just some guy who goes around saving people. Not me at all. I have to answer up to somebody."

"The highest power?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh… no… well… where I come from, I guess." Robin rubbed his head as if to be thinking. "Anyway, my boss… told me to assemble a team. I don't know why… I don't care why. He told me to do it, so I'm doing it. And I want you two to be on my team."

"Okay."

"But we wont be here… not in Gotham… We'll be somewhere else… living somewhere else. I think. I don't know; I have to talk to him more about it. But… so… do you… do you- uh,"

"Yeah man!" Cyborg shouted excitingly.

Robin looked to Raven. "Do you?" he asked. He got up and walked over to her, standing directly in front of her. Raven had never been so close to a boy before. Especially not someone that she felt attracted to. She gulped.

"I don't know." She said, lowering her head.

"But I want you on my team." Robin told her. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Please?"

"I guess so." Raven said. "I have nowhere else to go anyway." She forced a smile on her face. Then she lifted her hood up on her head and it his her face. She didn't want Robin to see her smiling anyway.

* * *

**LeKikyo.tink &IchiEd: Hope to Get More Into Detail and Action Throughout the Fic… R&R… **


	7. Twinkle, Twinkle, Little StarfirePart 1

Chapter: Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starfire- Part 1

_**Wayne Mansion**_

"No." Robin backed away from the masked man, holding the silver rod in his hands. As he backed away, the masked man approached him. Soon, Robin was backed against a wall. It was like he wasn't able to fight back. Why wasn't he able to fight back? The masked man walked up to him until they were completely face-to-face.

"Robin, don't fight the feeling." The man said. "We're identical."

"I'm nothing like you." Robin said, lowering his head.

"Look at me, Robin!" the man said, loudly.

When Robin lifted his head to look at the man, he had disappeared and Robin was now in a four- wall, white room with a metal door. He was dressed in all white clothes and he had long, black hair that was braided back and hanging over his shoulder.

"What the hell s going on here?" he asked as he stood up. He slowly walked over to the door and looked out of the small, glass window. The halls were narrow and bright. There was no one in sight, Robin noticed. He knocked on the door… softly at first… and then harder. No one came to him. He began to bang on the door.

"Let me out of here!" he shouted. "Let me out!"

"Robin!" he heard a familiar voice echoing through the room, but he didn't see anything or anyone. "Robin, calm down! Robin!"

Robin closed his eyes and when he opened them, he noticed that he was back in his room, lying in his bed. The room was bright. He looked around. Everything was as he left it. He sighed and ran his hands down his face when he realized that he had been dreaming. He shook his head and sat up.

"Are you okay?" Barbara asked, running her fingers through her hair. "Are you okay, I asked?"

"I heard you." Robin told her. He pushed her away and climbed out of his bed.

"Okay, gees." Barbara said. "You were yelling in your sleep, Robin. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why are you in my room?" Robin asked. "No one is allowed in here. You _know_ that! Get out!" he pointed to the door.

"Fine!" Barbara stood up from the bed. "I made you breakfast." She looked towards the tray that was sitting on Robin's nightstand. She walked over to the door. Then she turned back to Robin with a sigh. "Have you been having these nightmares a lot lately, Robin?"

"What's it to you?" Robin asked, closing up the black curtains in his room.

"It's important that you tell me. I could get you some help. Therapist or something."

"I don't need a therapists! I can handle myself."

"But sometimes when people have nightmares and stuff that they cant control, it can take over their lives."

"Close the door on your way out." Robin told her, walking over to his bed. He lay back down in the bed, puling the blanket over his head.

"Fine." Barbara said. "Oh I almost forgot. Te boss called the other day and said that you can't leave until you find three more members for your team."

"Mm hm." Robin said, shooing her away.

Barbara puffed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked down the hallway, she passed Raven. She grabbed her arm and turned her around to her.

Raven's black and blue hair was tied back into a ponytail and she was wearing dark clothes as she always did… even with her school uniform.

"Where do you think you're going?" Barbara asked.

"To the bathroom." Raven told her.

"There's bathroom in the west wing, you know." Barbara said. "This mansion has at least four bathrooms. Why are you going to the one closest to Robin's room?"

"Because I thought I'd run by and talk to Robin?"

"No, he doesn't want to be bothered."

"Good morning!" Cyborg waved his hands as he walked down the hall of the mansion towards Raven and Barbara. "So what's cooking for breakfast? I could eat an entire buffalo!"

"Eew." Barbara said.

"Let's go out on the town and order up some toasty treats!"

"I would really rather stay in my room." Raven said. "Seems I wouldn't have much of a choice." She looked at Barbara.

"I never said that you had to stay in your room!" Barbara said. She closed her eyes and waved her blond hair over her shoulder. "Besides, why would Robin want to see you anyway?" When she opened her eyes Raven was already at Robin's room and walking in.

"Ah!" Barbara threw her arms in the air and ran towards Raven, but by then it was way too late. Raven closed the door in Barbara's face with an evil smile curving across her face. Raven took a deep breath and let it out.

"Uh- Robin?" she said. Robin's entire body was under the cover and he really didn't want to be bothered with anyone. "Robin?" Raven whispered.

"Hm?" Robin said.

"Are you feeling better? I came in to know if you were feeling better." She walked closer to the bed and crossed her arms. "I knew that you were a little tired yesterday and I never intended to wake you up or anything. I was just a little worried about you, that's all."

Robin reached his hand from under the cover, grabbed Raven's shirt and pulled her down on the bed. He pulled the cover over her with a smile.

"Did you actually come in here for something?" he asked.

"I just told you what for." Raven told him.

"Something else?"

"Yeah, I guess." Raven said. "Cyborg suggested that we go out for breakfast and I thought it was a good idea… but if you don't go, then I wont go either."

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes." Robin said, climbing out of the bed and leaving Raven there.

**_Thirty Minutes Later Out for Breakfast_**

Robin and Raven were walking ahead of Cyborg and Barbara, talking. Robin adjusted the mask on his face and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"What does he see in her anyways?" Barbara asked. "She wears black fingernail polish. Who wears black fingernail polish? And she never wears the school uniform. Ever!" Barbara looked over at Cyborg who was stuffing a two- foot long sandwich into his mouth.

Barbara sighed. "Disgusting." She crossed her hands and poked out her lips.

The team spent the entire day outside until the sun went down and they were all exhausted. Robin was surprised as they headed back towards the mansion in the dark.

"Today was fun." Barbara smiled. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Yup." Cyborg was walking with his eyes closed, holding half a cookie in his hand.

Robin laughed. "I've never had so much fun since… forever." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder. Raven held his hand.

Just as they were walking down the street, all minding their business and anticipating actually making it to their beds, all of the lights went out. Robin adjusted his mask to night vision and could see that all of the lights in had gone out. They popped back on… then flickered for a few seconds before cutting back off.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked.

"I don't know." Robin whispered.

Then the ground started to shake under them. It got more violent when glass windows busted out and the ground began to crack.

"Look!" Raven pointed up at the sky and noticed something small, like a dot, coming towards them. As it got closer, it got bigger. What was it? Robin stepped forward to get a better look at the object.

"Robin, come back here." Raven grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Get back!" Cyborg said, pointing his arm towards the air. His robotic arm turned into a large object that resembled a small canon or something of the sort. It made a low whirring sound as if it were chagrining up.

"Wait!" Barbara said. "There's no telling what that thing is."

"Smash it to bits." Robin said.

"Wait, what if there's something important in there?!" Barbara argued.

"Make a choice, because it's getting closer." Cyborg said, backing away as the object came towards him in full speed.

"Too late." Robin whispered. "Fall back!" he grabbed Raven and pulled her away. Barbara turned and ran the other way. Robin pushed Raven to the ground and shielded her protection. A transparent, black force field covered over their bodies. Cyborg grabbed Barbara and jumped to the ground. They slid across the ground as the large boulder type object came roaring to the earth. As it smashed into the ground, it seemed like the entire earth shook. The ground cracked and rose. Small pieces of ground, rock and dirt jumped into the air and then fell back to the ground all over the place. Smoke and debris crowded into the air all around them. Raven opened her eyes and stared at Robin on top of her. She dropped her hands to the ground and the force field dropped down around her. Robin climbed to her feet and held his hand out to her. Raven grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. Cyborg and Barbara stood up. Robin stared at the large smoking, meteorite- looking object in the middle of the sidewalk. Car alarms were sounding through the air and giving Barbara a headache. She rubbed her fingers through her blond hair and followed at Robin, who was now approaching the object.

Robin put his hand out to her. "Stay back." He said. "Wait a second, okay."

Barbara sighed and walked over and stood by Raven.

Robin continued towards the wreckage. There were people starting to gather around. Some people had video cameras in their hands. Robin placed his hands on the meteorite, but it wasn't hot. In fact, it was extremely cold. He climbed up the meteorite and looked down into the large hole in it. It was like a large egg. He was surprised by what he saw.

There was a tall female lying down in the meteorite. Her purple and white clothes were torn in some places and her shoulder length red hair was lying around her. Her green eyes, were half opened. Robin could tell that she wasn't aware of her surroundings.

"What's up there?" Cyborg called.

Robin walked down to her and bent down beside her. "Hey." He shook her gently.

"Robin, come back here." Barbara called. "You don't have you belt with you."

"Hey." Robin gently shook the female again. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes popped open. She had a frightened look on her face. She reached up and grabbed Robin and flew into the air. "Who are you!" She demanded. "Why have you brought me to this planet earth?!"

"Robin!" Raven jumped into the air and flew after the red haired bandit.

"Lets follow them!" Cyborg said, running off.

"Hey wait up." Barbara said, following after Cyborg.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Starfire Part2

**Teen Titans the Beginning- Alternate Story**

**Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Starfire- Part 2**

Robin stared down at the ground. The pavement seemed so far away, thought she wasn't that high into the air. He knew why she wasn't that high up. She was weak. He looked up at her while she held on to his jacket. Her eyes were a glowing green, but slightly opened and very weak. He could feel her grip loosening. Where exactly had she come from? The sky, he knew that. But where? Was she an alien, some type of Martian? He intended on finding out. He wasn't going to resist her, though he could see all of his friends chasing after them. Raven looked like she was ready to leap into the sky. Barbara's blond hair flowed with the wind as she came to a stop. She looked directly in to Robin's eyes with an expression of sadness on her face. Robin didn't resist because he knew pretty soon that her arms and legs would give out and she would…

Starfire went plummeting to the ground.

"Alright." Robin said with a sigh. He reached into his pockets, pulled out a small, spherical object and tossed it into the air. He only had one hand to use because he was holding on to her. The spherical object released a bright, red smoke like energy that encased around Robin and the female right before they hit the ground. It floated just about the ground for two seconds, keeping the two in its bubble and then it released, letting them fall to the ground. Robin took a deep breath and let it out.

"It's always good to have tools when you need them." He whispered.

Cyborg, Raven and Barbara stopped at him.

"Are you okay, man?" Cyborg asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Little lady could've killed you."

"Yeah right." Robin shook his head and stood up with her in his arms. She looked pale and thin like she hadn't eaten in days and her red hair was messy and dirty.

"Who is she?" Barbara leaned forward, staring at her like she belonged in a circus or a museum. "Is she alive?"

"She's breathing." Raven said, pointing out the obvious. "Maybe we should get her back to the mansion."

"Yeah and maybe we can find out who she is when she wakes up." Cyborg agreed.

"That's if she wakes up."

* * *

The mansion was silently as it usually was. Everyone was out doing their normal line of work. Cyborg watched television on the sofa in the living room. Raven was sitting behind the couch meditating. Alfred was cleaning the kitchen and Barbara was straightening out the books in the library. She pushed her reading glasses up on her face as she did. She picked up a small book that looked like it belonged to a child and noticed Robin's little signature on it. He must have been six or seven when he wrote it. _This Book Belongs to: _Dick Grayson. She smiled at the sloppy penmanship. She sat down at the wooden table and stared at the cover of the book. It was one she hadn't seen before. "The Bat and Bird" was the title, written by: Dick Grayson. So he had written a little child's book when he was younger. That was adorable. She skimmed through it. It was only pictures that he had drawn of bats and birds together, but there were no words. She wondered how he was when he was younger. If he ever smiled, if he ever laughed. If he played games and had lots of fun, instead of just moping around and locking himself up in his room. It must have hurt when his parents died while he was so young. It must have been hard getting used to life without them and having to grow up with such an icon, striving to be like them in every manner. Then… losing them. She shook her head with a sigh and set the book aside, wishing that there was someway she could comfort him. He wouldn't let her if she tried.

* * *

Robin paced around in the infirmary. No one had used the infirmary since that horrible night. _Where is Bruce!_ He didn't like being there. It brought back too many painful memories, memories that he had long ago wanted to just forget. He imagined Bruce being there, making him feel safe again. He would know just what to do for the female. He didn't even know her name. He didn't know where she had come from, how she had gotten there. All he knew was, she was there, and it was his job to take care of her. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed that she'd been placed in. Her hair was sprawled out over the pillow. A soft breeze blew through the window, sending a shiver down Robin's back. If he was cold, she had to be cold. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulders. She was beautiful.

As he was getting up to leave, the girl stirred. Robin turned back to her just as she was opening her eyes. She opened them just slightly.

Where was she? Her vision was blurred and the room was too bright for her eyes to adjust immediately. She didn't feel at home… and she was cold and hungry. Was she safe? Well, it was clear that she wasn't dead. She rubbed her head and tried to sit up, but she wasn't able to. Robin rushed to her side.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy." He told her. "Just relax. No one is going to hurt you."

She allowed Robin to adjust her pillow before lying back down. Slowly her vision returned to her. She listened to his words, unable to understand clearly what he was saying. Only the small words that she had learned back home, called English, stuck out to her. She shook her head, getting more confused as he spoke.

"My name is Robin. I live here… this is my home. What's your name? Where are you from?"

Starfire shook her head. Was he asking her questions? She grabbed his head, pulled him to her and kissed him softly. Robin pulled away almost immediately.

"What the hell!" he wiped his mouth. "What was that for?"

"I am Koriand'r." the female spoke. "I understand you now. I come from the planet Tamaran, where I was to be queen. You may call me Starfire."

"Starfire?" he nodded. "How did you fall?"

"My sister…" her face turned red with the word. She didn't want to think about her evil sister, those sapphire eyes and those evil doings. She wanted to forget about her sister. Where was she? "Where is this place?"

"This is planet earth. I thought you knew that; you said it last night."

"I do not recall." She examined her clothes, a long white dress. She had been taken out of her regular clothing and put into the clothes of the humans. No one was to touch her unless given permission. She pulled the shit off of her and climbed out of the bed. Unable to keep her balance, her knees buckled. Robin caught her and held her up. She held on to his shoulders to keep her position.

"Got it?" he asked. And she gave him a nod with a sweet smile on her face.

"I was taken captive by my sister." She explained, stepped back from Robin and keeping her feet placed firmly n the ground. "I had to escape anyway possible. She is now the Queen. I can never return." She seemed saddened by the though. Robin knew how it felt to be a failure, to lose everything that you knew in loved in a matter of seconds. He didn't think that anyone deserved to fill that kind of pain. No one deserved to be taken out of their homes and forced into another environment. It wasn't fair.

Starfire sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Robin held out his hand to her. She smiled and took it. Just as they were leaving the room, Barbara was passing them, with the book that she had looked through earlier in her hands. She stopped suddenly and put the book behind her back.

"She's awake!" she said loudly like the girl wasn't even there to hear her. "That's great!" She poke loudly and slowly. "My name is Bar-ba-ra. I am from planet earth. What is your name?"

"She's not death. Stop shouting."

Starfire giggled. "I am Starfire." She smiled. "You do not have to talk so separately. I understand your words."

"Oh." Barbara's face turned red in embarrassment. "Good. I was just about to make breakfast. Do you want to join me?"

"Wait, I don't know about this." Robin held Starfire back. Her breakfast wasn't always up to par. It looked like she threw food items together, mixed them in a blender, and then fried them on the stove. He didn't want vomit all over his kitchen floor. He didn't want to smell the foul scent coming from the food that they cooked. He followed them downstairs to the kitchen, but he didn't go in, instead he stood at the doors and watched as Barbara snagged food from the cabinets, preparing to create a delicious meal. Her instincts were good, but her ingredients weren't so much. She mixed attempted to make chicken casserole, but they didn't have all the ingredients she needed, so she improvised. She replaced mushrooms with tuna and condensed cream of chicken soup with water. Not only did she not use the right mixtures, but she added some of her own: peas, chopped carrots, guacamole. Robin could hardly stand to watch. He covered his hands over his nose. His whole face turned green and cheeks puffed up. He rushed to the bathroom.

"Mm." Starfire smiled. "It smells delicious." She waited by the stove with Barbara, sharing in a most needed conversation. They talked about the mansion, the earth, how everything was going to be different from her, the team that she should be apart of, them moving to a new house, and the deepest subject of all was Robin. When he stepped into the doorway, they both stopped talking, exchanged glances and laughed.

"What?" he checked his clothes and shoes. "Did I do something funny?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Just as Barbara was about to answer him, the timer on the stove went off. She pulled it open and, with her mitts snuggly on her hands, she pulled out the dish that looked like it had been spat up by a sea monster. Cyborg and Raven appeared in the doorway. Alfred stepped up behind them. Noticing what was going on, he sighed deeply.

"Oh dear." He said. "I'll get a mop."

"Do you think she will eat it?" Cyborg asked, Raven. Raven examined how she stared at the food with twinkles in her eyes like she had never seen anything so amazing. She didn't even allow it to cool off before stuffing her hands into the large glass and digging out a handful of the disgusting casserole.

"Oh my God." Robin watched her put the mouthful in her mouth and gulp it down. "I think I'm going to be sick." He ran from the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom. Raven laughed.

"Mm!" Starfire jumped into the air with a smile on her face. Her mouth was smudged with the casserole like a painting and she stuffed more in her mouth. "This is most delightful! Try some earthlings?"

"No!" Cyborg backed away. "No thank you."

"Okay." She shrugged and dug in for more.

Barbara, smiling, pleased with herself walked over to the doorway and stood beside Raven. She crossed her arms and stared at the young girl, who looked very much like a child at that moment, scuff down the remains of the food. She must have been starving.

"See?" Barbara smiled. "I'm going to be a chef one day."

"She ate the whole thing." Raven stared in awe.

"She eats like a man!" Cyborg said with a smile on his face. "I could get used to having her around."

"Shoot me now." Raven walked away. Cyborg followed her. Starfire turned to Barbara with the bowl held out in her hands.

"More please!" she smiled.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
